


Заявка #9

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Дин не думал, что Сэм что-нибудь знает об этих вещах.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Заявка #9

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363420) by [Sijglind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sijglind/pseuds/Sijglind). 



**Кулинария**

Дин не очень хорошо готовит. Он, возможно, _ничего так_ повар, поскольку не то чтобы можно было создать меню из трёх блюд, имея пачку макарон с сыром, Lucky Charms[1] и Pop Tarts[2]. В общем, ничего такого, за что можно получить звезду мишлена. Но это на самом деле не важно, потому что Сэмми не жалуется, а Дин уже знает, как приготовить спагетти с фрикадельками и чертовски хороший бургер, лучше которого не смог бы предложить ни один из этих моднявых ресторанов.

Их рацион, возможно, не самый здоровый, потому что в основном состоит из консервов, замороженных блюд и обедов в закусочных. Ну, не то чтобы это плохо сказывалось на их здоровье. Они не толстеют или вроде того, не с тем, как папа заставляет их бегать пару миль через день — ладно, может быть, Сэмми ещё не избавился от всей своей детской пухлости, но это не считается.

В общем, дело в том, что Дин вполне доволен едой, которую они едят. У него нет какого-то утончённого вкуса, или как там это называется, ему всё это не нужно. Овощи переоценивают. Грёбаная кроличья еда. Он мужчина, а не какой-то чёртов зверёк, так что он будет есть как мужчина. А Сэмми? Сэмми — растущий мальчик, ему нужны все белки и углеводы, какие он только может получить, иначе он навсегда останется маленьким.

По крайней мере, именно это говорит ему Дин, когда Сэм решает, что отныне хочет готовить.

— Да ладно, Сэм. Тебе всего двенадцать. Что ты вообще понимаешь в кулинарии? — спрашивает Дин, когда Сэм начинает распаковывать пакеты с продуктами на кухне их арендованной квартиры. Ну, он называет это кухней, хотя тут только плита, шкаф с раковиной и старый шатающийся холодильник, который так громко грохочет по ночам, что Дин всерьёз подумывает о покупке затычек для ушей.

— Почти тринадцать, — невозмутимо поправляет Сэм и достаёт из коричневых бумажных пакетов огурец и немного салата. Дин подозрительно смотрит на то и другое. — И я знаю о кулинарии больше, чем ты, — говорит Сэм и указывает огурцом на Дина, который поднимает руки.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — говорит он и убирается с дороги Сэма, потому что тот уже нашёл нож и со злобной решимостью набрасывается на луковицу. — Только не беги ко мне, когда на кухне начнётся пожар.

Дин пытается занять себя, ну, хоть чем-нибудь, перелистывая Сэмов экземпляр «Убить пересмешника» — фу, он помнит, что читал эту книгу, — и включает телевизор, бесцельно переключая каналы. На самом деле ничто не может задержать его внимание больше чем на минуту, потому что он вполуха прислушивается к звукам, доносящимся из кухни: стук-стук-стук ножа, когда Сэм разрезает кроличью еду, тихая мелодия, которую он напевает себе под нос. Один раз Сэм ругается, но не очень громко и не очень раздражённо, и он не бежит к Дину, прижимая свой маленький пухлый палец и скуля, что порезался.

Что ж, пока всё идёт хорошо.

Через полчаса Дин чувствует запах жареного мяса, и это пахнет охрененно вкусно. Он практически чувствует, как рот наполняется слюной. Когда он зовёт Сэма и спрашивает его, что тот делает, Сэм, маленький самодовольный ублюдок, не отвечает и даёт какой-то загадочный ответ.

Ещё минут пятнадцать, и Дин с удовольствием вдыхает запах томатного соуса, который готовится на плите. Он встаёт и извиняется, что хочет только выпить воды, но Сэм бросает на него такой взгляд, что Дин замирает на месте, и в следующее мгновение Сэм швыряет ему в голову бутылку воды. Дин, потому что он такой потрясающий, уворачивается и ловит её, прежде чем она сможет причинить какой-либо вред. Но он понял послание. Поэтому он снова садится на потёртый диван, задирает ноги и смотрит какую-то ерунду по телевизору.

Через полтора часа после того, как Сэм начал резать лук, он, наконец, зовёт Дина на кухню, и Дин почти застывает: он так удивлён тем, что видит. Сэм накрыл на стол, и там даже есть текстильные салфетки и, видит бог, цветок в стакане, поставленном между двумя тарелками.

Дин не знает, что сказать. Это вроде как. _Очаровательно_.

Рядом с ним суетится Сэм, беспокойно теребя пальцами шов прихватки.

— Эм, — говорит он и жестом указывает на один из стульев. — Садись, я только достану мясной рулет.

Дин, всё ещё лишённый дара речи, садится, и ему нужно дождаться возвращения Сэма с мясным рулетом, чтобы снова обрести голос и самообладание.

— Оу, Саманта, как мило, — поддразнивает он и улыбается, с ног до головы оглядывая Сэма, стоящего перед ним с дымящимся противнем. — Тебе нужен только фартук, и я смогу называть тебя жёнушкой.

Сэм краснеет и опускает голову, чтобы скрыть это, но Дин всё ещё может видеть, как его шея очаровательно розовеет, и он усмехается, откидываясь на спинку стула, полный удовлетворения.

— Заткнись, — бормочет Сэм и ставит противень на стол с большей силой, чем это необходимо. Дин облизывает губы и кивает, всё ещё ухмыляясь. Сэм, может, и умеет готовить, но Дин всё равно знает, как заставить младшего брата краснеть, словно маленькая девочка, которой он иногда бывает.

**Починка компьютера**

Сэм — ботаник. Это факт, ясно? Всегда был, есть и будет до скончания веков. Даже когда один из этих сукиных детей наконец доберётся до них и у них не останется билетов для выхода из Рая, Сэм проведёт свои дни на небесах, читая и получая нёрдгазмы от знаний и прочей ерунды.

Так что да, Сэм — ботаник, и в обители ботаников просто обязан быть закон, что он должны знать, как обращаться с компьютером, верно? Так что неудивительно, что Сэм знает, на каких порносайтах бывал Дин — не то чтобы ему было что скрывать, он здоровый молодой человек, ясно — и где искать информацию, но всерьёз чинить? Ну, кто бы мог подумать.

Поэтому, когда Сэму приходится чинить ноутбук в первый раз, Дин не горд. Возможно, в некотором роде это его вина — ладно, да, у него есть яйца, чтобы признать это, но чёрт возьми, эта реклама Грудастых Азиатских Красоток и правда выглядела очень хорошо. А прятать такой вирус в порнорекламе — это просто истинное зло, чувак.

— Нам нужен новый ноутбук, — говорит Дин Сэму за завтраком. Он думал, что ему удастся застать Сэма врасплох и заставить его просто принять этот факт без лишних вопросов. Он даже немного подумал о подходящем моменте — когда Сэм отвлечён, просматривая газету в поисках нового дела, и прежде, чем выпьет половину своей первой кружки кофе. Ну, это не совсем работает.

Сэм поднимает глаза и, прищурившись, смотрит на Дина, который запихивает в рот очередной кусок бекона.

— А что не так с нашим старым? — спрашивает Сэм. Он закрыл газету, аккуратно сложил её и теперь переплетает пальцы на первой странице.

Дин небрежно пожимает плечами и откашливается.

— Не знаю. Просто работает… странно.

— _Странно_ , — повторяет Сэм, подняв обе брови.

Дин кивает.

— Да, чувак. Странно.

Сучье лицо #5: «Я Знаю, Что Ты Лжёшь, Дин, Прекрати Пытаться» скользит по лицу Сэма, и он лезет в рюкзак, достаёт ноутбук. Дин съёживается, но ничего не говорит, вместо этого занимая себя едой. Через мгновение он откашливается и показывает на серебристый пластиковый корпус.

— Я думаю, лучше тебе не делать этого здесь, Сэм.

Сучье лицо #7: «Не Пытайся Указывать Мне, Что Делать, Я Лучше Знаю» появляется на его лице — Дин прекрасно помнит его с подростковых лет Сэма, когда был пик его популярности, когда его использовали по крайней мере пять раз в день, особенно если папа был дома и они оба бодались своими гигантскими, упрямыми головами.

Дин поднимает руки в знак поражения и пожимает плечами.

— Только не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал.

А ещё есть Сучье лицо #1: Ты Надо Мной Издеваешься? Дин откашливается и опускает голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку. Ну, Сэмми ждёт сюрприз, это точно.

Сэм открывает ноутбук, загружает его, ждёт, тут же захлопывает, осматривается широко раскрытыми, как у оленя в свете фар, глазами. За двумя столиками позади Сэма завтракает семья, и когда Дин кивает в их сторону, Сэм поворачивается и бледнеет.

Дин изо всех сил старается подавить смех.

Мать смотрит на Сэма с написанным на лице неодобрением и плотно сжатыми в тонкую линию губами. Рядом с ней сын примерно одиннадцати лет выглядит так, словно только что увидел Бога.

— Понимаю, дружок, — бормочет Дин, потому что даже если добаный вирус делает ноутбук бесполезным, он предоставляет владельцу вид на хорошую пару идеальных сисек, на которые смотришь каждый раз, когда включаешь его.

Сэм требует чек с румянцем на щеках, который спускается по шее.

Когда они сразу после этого уезжают в следующий город, он не разговаривает с Дином, молчит половину пути, яростно печатает на ноутбуке, как хакер из фильма 90-х, сосредоточенно хмурясь. Дин включает радио и начинает петь, пальцами отбивая ритм на руле.

После часа стука по клавиатуре и щелчков Сэм, наконец, смотрит на Дина и поворачивает ноутбук экраном к нему.

— Готово, — говорит он с усталым вздохом и хрустит шеей. Дин бросает взгляд на экран и видит, что их обычный рабочий стол вернулся в режим прежней эффективности.

— Не знал, что ты так можешь, — говорит он и улыбается. Сэм может быть ботаником, но иногда он ещё и очешуенный младший брат.

— Да, да. Я полон сюрпризов, — говорит Сэм и закатывает глаза. Затем он делает что-то со своим лицом, что Дин может описать как комбинацию ухмылки и сучьего лица. Это выглядит очень самодовольно и совсем не мило. — И знаешь, что я ещё могу сделать? Заблокировать каждый порносайт в каждом браузере, который ты, вероятно, можешь скачать.

Ладно, зачеркните это. Сэм не такой уж и очешуенный.

Сэм — маленькое дерьмо.

**Флирт**

Ладно, это пиздецки странно. Честно говоря, он чувствует себя так же, как должен был чувствовать себя Хан Соло, когда Лея поцеловала Люка в Эпизоде IV. То есть если бы Люк был братом Хана, а не Леи, а Лея была горячей официанткой, и… ладно, вы поняли суть.

В любом случае, происходят странные вещи, потому что горячая официантка флиртует с его младшим братом, и, чудо из чудес, Сэм и правда флиртует в ответ. _И_ при этом у него вполне прилично получается.

Странно.

И ещё более странным является тот факт, что официантка — Сандра, Сабрина, Сара, плевать, что-то на С — оказала Дину холодный приём, как они вошли в бар, даже когда Дин улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. Дин не понимает. Эта улыбка раньше всегда работала с женщинами. Число тех, кто мог бы ей сопротивляться, может быть, составляет горстку.

Сара смеётся, пронзительно и слишком громко, и Дин резко возвращается в настоящее. Сэм улыбается так, что это можно назвать почти «обезоруживающим» зрелищем, демонстрируя ямочки на щеках, и она, хихикая, тычет пальцем в одну из них. Как долбаная девчонка из начальной школы.

— Оу, они очаровательны, — говорит она и снова хихикает, слишком часто моргая. Дин с трудом подавляет рвотный позыв. Вместо этого он морщится и потягивает пиво. Не то чтобы он дулся или типа того. Сэму и правда нужно немного расслабиться, повеселиться, потрахаться хоть раз. Он готов поспорить, что Сэмми будет меньше раздражать, когда наконец избавится от своего спермотоксикоза. У мужчины есть свои потребности, и если он их не удовлетворяет, то начинает сучиться. Всё просто.

Но, серьёзно, неужели он не мог выбрать кого-то, кроме Сабрины? У этой женщины нет вкуса. Вообще. Не то чтобы _Дин_ был против, но Сэм постоянно твердит о том, как важно _иметь связь_ со своим партнёром, и Дин всерьёз сомневается, что у Сэма может возникнуть хоть какая-то связь с Сандрой.

— Я тут подумала, — говорит Саманта. И она делает это не так, как сделал бы нормальный человек, нет, она тянет «у», пока это не превращается во что-то вроде «поду-у-у-умала» — что чертовски раздражает, да ладно, ты что, до сих пор в средней школе? — а затем кусает губу, застенчиво глядя на Сэма сквозь чёлку.

— Да, — с улыбкой отвечает Сэм. Дин пялится, потому что эй, чувак внезапно почувствовал вкус игры, когда, чёрт возьми, это произошло? Улыбка Сэма мягкая и манящая, и он не отводит взгляда от её лица, уделяя ей всё своё внимание.

Дин, мягко говоря, удивлён.

И впечатлён.

Если бы только Софи не была такой чертовски раздражающей. Теперь она хихикает и прикусывает нижнюю губу ещё сильнее, пока та не становится красной и блестящей. Сэм слегка увеличивает яркость улыбки.

— Хм, — начинает Салли, но тут её перебивает бармен, выкрикивая её имя — оказывается, это Сондра, — и она надувается, уходя с последним: — Извини, мне надо идти, позвони мне, _если что_ , — бросив через плечо.

Сэм смотрит на неё, пока она не подходит к стойке бара и не начинает что-то обсуждать с раздражённым барменом, а затем, наконец, снова обращает внимание на Дина. Он всё ещё улыбается, но улыбка быстро исчезает, когда Дин поднимает обе брови.

— _Чувак_ , — говорит Дин, и Сэм хмурится.

— Что?

Дин фыркает. Это должно быть, блядь, очевидно.

— Так держать, — говорит Дин и делает ещё один глоток из своей бутылки, кивком указывая на Сондру, которая в данный момент склонилась над столом, чтобы подать напитки группе местных, успешно демонстрируя впечатляющее декольте. Сэм прослеживает взгляд Дина и снова смотрит на него. Его, кажется, не беспокоят действия Сондры, он даже не выглядит удивлённым или вроде того, просто любопытным, пока смотрит на Дина долгим, изучающим взглядом.

Дин ёрзает на стуле и откашливается. Из-за того, как Сэм на него смотрит, он чувствует себя грёбаным жуком под микроскопом.

— Что? — рявкает он, и Сэм улыбается с озорным блеском в глазах. Дин делает ещё один глоток пива, когда Сэм не отвечает сразу, и почти задыхается, когда Сэм наконец говорит:

— Ты _ревнуешь_!

— Что? Нет! — Дин давится, кашляет и бьёт себя кулаком в грудь. — Вовсе нет!

Теперь Сэм смеётся.

— Чувак, ты точно ревнуешь!

Дин оглядывается, на них с любопытством смотрит уже пара человек, и он наклоняется над столом, чтобы прошипеть: «Чувак, прекрати смеяться».

Смех Сэма переходит в хихиканье, и ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы полностью успокоиться, время, которое Дин использует, чтобы пялиться на него поверх горлышка бутылки.

— Так и было, — говорит Сэм между смешками.

— Ни за что, чувак, — говорит Дин.

Ни за что, _блядь_.

**Поцелуи**

Дин уже видел раньше, как Сэм целовался. После смерти Джесс и того, когда Сэм присоединился к нему в дороге, была цыпочка Сара. Дин не удержался и украдкой взглянул, когда Сэм поцеловал её на прощание. Не то чтобы Сэм всё испортил или типа того, но на вкус Дина это было довольно целомудренно. Сэм не задержался надолго, прежде чем забрался обратно в машину и велел Дину ехать, погрузившись в своё эмо-задумчивое настроение до конца поездки. Были и другие, как та девушка-оборотень, но Дин на самом деле не хотел оставаться и смотреть шоу.

В общем, Дин решил, что Сэм целуется неплохо, судя по тому, что он видел.

Сам Дин, ну, он мастер, когда дело доходит до поцелуев. Со временем он усовершенствовал навык, превратил в искусство. Дайте ему пять минут с женщиной, и он приведёт её в полнейший восторг, используя только губы. Он не думал, что Сэм когда-нибудь сможет приблизиться к этому.

Что ж, он ошибался. Вроде как. Может быть.

Блядь, да какая разница. Это все детали, и у него нет времени думать о таких вещах, когда Сэм целует его.

Нет, правда, Сэм целует его.

Как это случилось? Чёрт его подери, если Дин знает. Всё, что он помнит, — это что всего несколько мгновений назад они ругались, с большим количеством криков и воплей. Одна из уродливых прикроватных ламп не выжила, когда Дин бросил её, а Сэм, возможно, пнул в Дина стул.

После этого всё как-то расплывается, но Дин точно знает две вещи.

Во-первых, Сэм его целует.

Во-вторых, ему это нравится.

Да, шокирующе.

Был момент что-за-хуйня, но он длился недолго и вместо этого быстро превратился в что-за-хуйня-это-вроде-как-мило момент, а затем в срань-господня-я-целую-моего-брата момент, который впоследствии превратился в я-целую-моего-брата-и-не-хочу-останавливаться момент.

По-видимому, Винчестеры достигли нового уровня в «проебаться» шкале, пойди разберись.

Но опять же, да какая разница?

Потому что — он никогда не признается в этом вслух, но — губы Сэма действительно приятные сами по себе. На самом деле даже больше. Они охуенно идеальные. Ну, блядь, кто бы мог подумать.

Сэм использует только нужное количество давления, чтобы он стал голодным и требовательным, но не подавляет, и когда он облизывает губы Дина, Дин чувствует себя так, словно он самая вкусная вещь, которую Сэм когда-либо пробовал. Даже несмотря на то, что Дин на вкус как не очень хороший бургер с большим количеством лука, который он съел на обед.

Но блядь, блядь, блядь, это охуенно хорошо.

Сэм продолжает издавать эти маленькие, хриплые, нуждающиеся звуки, которые идут прямо к члену Дина — и разве это не та мысль, за которую он попадёт в ад, снова? — и продолжает целовать Дина, как будто это всё, что он когда-либо хотел.

Теперь их губы скользкие от слюны, и, может быть, это немного грязно, может быть, немного неряшливо, но Дина, блядь, это больше не волнует, потому что Сэм на вкус как салат и кофе с пенкой, но ещё что-то другое, что-то неописуемое, что-то совершенное и правильное.

Дин совсем не дурак, но такое чувство, что они созданы друг для друга, и они вроде как и были созданы друг для друга, в конце концов, они грёбаные родственные души, верно?

Это напоминает ему, что поцелуи с братом, возможно, одна из наименее хреновых вещей, которые он когда-либо делал.

Ладно, на хуй всё это, просто на хуй всё это к чёрту, потому что Сэм целует его так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, трётся о него, как похотливый подросток, издаёт все эти чудесные, вызывающие привыкание звуки, и Дину наплевать на то, что думает остальной мир.

Из-за этого, этого.

Ну, он понятия, блядь, не имеет, но это слишком хорошо, чтобы остановиться.

Поэтому он запускает руку в волосы Сэма, кладёт другую на бок Сэма и переворачивает их так, что Сэм теперь лежит под ним на кровати, а Дин сидит на его бёдрах. И блядь, он выглядит охуенно красивым с его раскрасневшимся лицом и расширившимися зрачками, чернотой, поглощающей ореховые радужки, пока они не становятся не более чем кольцом цвета. Сэм смотрит на Дина так, словно прямо сейчас он — единственное существо в мире, как будто прямо сейчас может начаться апокалипсис, и никто из них этого не заметит.

— Ебать, — выдыхает Дин, не сводя глаз с брата, и клянётся, что может упасть вперёд, в эту голодную черноту, и будет проглочен целиком.

У Сэма хватает наглости усмехнуться, и он поднимает руки к бёдрам Дина.

— Пока ещё нет, — говорит Сэм и ухмыляется, и Дину хочется его ударить.

Вместо этого он его целует.

**Секс**

Это звучит как долбаное клише, но Сэм — чудовище в постели. Дин готов поклясться, что, когда в первый раз Сэм объездил его, он действительно потерял сознание на пару секунд — он никогда не признается в этом, но да, это правда.

Потому что Сэм словно грёбаный ураган, и это включается как по щелчку. За пределами спальни он весь — широкая улыбка и шесть футов четыре дюйма понимания и комфорта, но когда Дин его заводит, Сэм уносит его на новые высоты.

Сэм будет стоять на коленях над Дином и трахать себя, раскрывая своими пальцами, в то время как Дин будет его подстёгивать, и его член будет таким твёрдым, что это пиздец больно. Затем он скользнёт на член Дина и будет скакать на нём, словно на ёбаном родео, всё время крича, пока не охрипнет.

И это прекрасная картина. Дин никогда раньше до Сэма по-настоящему не интересовался мужчинами — или возможно, но — хотя он и мог сказать, красив парень или нет, но вид Сэма, над или под ним, просто захватывает дух. Не только из-за обычной физической нагрузки, которой требует секс, но и потому, что он выглядит как ёбаное воплощение греха, когда Дин трахает его.

Шесть футов четыре дюйма крепких мускулов и загорелая, скользкая от пота, блестящая кожа, извивающаяся под Дином, розовые, приоткрытые губы, блестящие от слюны, длинный, истекающий смазкой член, ореол тёмных волос вокруг головы, тёмные и голодные, стеклянные от похоти глаза, расширенные зрачки, тяжёлые веки и румянец, который поднимается от груди к высоким скулам. Выгнутая спина, бёдра, раздвигающиеся при каждом толчке, сильные ноги, обвивающие талию Дина или закинутые на его плечи, сухожилия и мышцы, двигающиеся под кожей.

Сэм горячий вокруг него, ощущается охрененно прекрасно, сжимающийся вокруг его члена и крутящий бёдрами.

Сэм — доминирующий боттом — да, Дин провёл исследование, ну и что — и Дин наслаждается каждой охуенной минутой. С тех пор как всё это началось, они почти не выбирались из бункера или номеров мотеля, начиная раздевать друг друга всякий раз, когда запирали за собой дверь.

К тому же кто бы мог подумать, что он получит лучший минет в своей жизни от младшего брата?

Дин не думал, потому что если бы он так думал, то уже давно поцеловал бы Сэма.

Это идеально. Лучше, чем всё, что у Дина когда-либо было с женщиной. Никаких длинных, затяжных разговоров, потому что они уже знают, чего хочет другой, могут чувствовать это на почти инстинктивном уровне, и это так охуенно горячо, что у Дина встаёт всякий раз, когда он осмеливается задуматься об этом даже на секунду. Никаких разговоров о чувствах, хотя Сэм обычно в этом большой специалист, потому что они просто _знают_ , как чувствует себя другой, когда речь заходит об этом. Дин никогда не будет использовать слово парень, или любовник, или партнёр, не только потому, что это звучит слишком странно, но и потому, что то, что между ними, выходит за пределы любого из этих понятий. И это не имеет никакого отношения к ДНК, которую они делят.

Сэм — его брат, и в то же время — нет. Нет другого подходящего слова, чтобы описать то, что между ними. Так вот, Сэм — его брат, они братья, которые любят друг друга иначе, чем «нормальные» люди, возможно, считают, что должны любить, но Сэм и Дин не были даже близко к норме, даже до того, как всё это началось.

Всё равно на хуй нормальность.

Дин ни за что на свете не откажется от того, что у него есть сейчас, и уж тем более от чего-то столь переоценённого.


End file.
